


La última vez

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano se encuentra con su hermano quien está lleno de golpes por todo el rostro. Él se encargará de sanar todas sus heridas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Incesto.

Sorpresa fue lo primero que vio Lovino en el rostro de su hermano cuando se lo encontró a la salida de la escuela. Luego, miedo.

—¡Hermano! —Feliciano corrió hasta donde se encontraba Lovino, quien caminaba lentamente. Al llegar hasta él le tomó por los hombros con delicadeza, luego le observó el rostro— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Por qué…?

De un manotazo Lovino apartó a su hermano— No es nada.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Feliciano volvió a acercarse a su hermano, esta vez tomándolo por el rostro. Lovino hizo un gesto de dolor en cuanto sintió las manos de su hermano tocarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo esta vez con un aire de molestia tanto en sus palabra como en su propia expresión— ¡Tienes el rostro lleno de heridas! ¡Necesitas curar todo esto! —decía a la vez que inspeccionaba el rostro de su hermano con más detalle.

—En serio, no es nada…

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —le interrumpió bruscamente. Lovino se vio sorprendido por ello— Aprovecharemos que aún estamos aquí e iremos a la enfermería.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No quiero que los demás se enteren…! —Feliciano tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo obligó a caminar— ¡Feliciano…!

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Ambos volvieron a entrar al edificio y fueron directamente hacia la enfermería, evitando al resto del alumnado, a petición de Lovino. Feliciano fue quien entró primero al lugar, luego de notar que estaba vacío invitó a Lovino a pasar, quien entró con mucha cautela.

—En serio, está vacío —insistió Feliciano—. Ni idea de dónde estará la enfermera. —Con la mirada buscó el reloj de la pared— Las cinco… He escuchado de Ludwig que a esta hora la enfermera va a almorzar, aunque no estoy seguro…

—No me nombres a ese idiota. —Feliciano se giró hacia él, encontrándose con que Lovino ya estaba sentado sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación.

Feliciano sonrió con amargura.

Se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a examinar su rostro nuevamente, con muchas delicadeza para evitarle más dolor a su hermano.

—¿Me contarás que sucedió esta vez?

—No.

—Vamos Lovino.

—Que no.

—¿Acaso se burlaron de ti? —No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo por parte de su hermano— ¿Se burlaron de Antonio? ¿De Emma? ¿Acaso los insultaron? —Lovino seguía en silencio— Vamos, dame alguna pista. —El mayor suspiró.

—Estaban hablando sobre ti.

—Eeh, que divertido. ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No lo hagas parecer bonito, porque no lo es —dijo seriamente. Feliciano dejó de lado su sonrisa y miró a los ojos de su hermano.

—Bueno, no es una novedad que hablen sobre mí. Hasta yo los escucho a veces. —Lovino frunció el ceño. ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho? Él se encargaría de hacerles pagar por todo lo malo que hablaran de su hermano— El truco está en no hacerles caso. No hay necesidad de centrarse en cada cosa que las personas digan sobre ti. La única opinión que importa es la propia y la de los seres queridos.

—Pero aún así… —intentó replicar Lovino.

—En serio hermano. No es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo. —Esta vez la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Ya acabado de revisar el rostro de su hermano, caminó hasta la estantería más cercana y comenzó a buscar algún desinfectante además de algodón y gasas— Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que decían sobre mí?

—Se reían de ti y, decían… Que eres gay… —Una risita se oyó desde el lugar donde estaba Feliciano.

—No es que estén muy equivocados, de todas formas. —Siguió riendo con calma, pero se detuvo cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al sentir la respiración de su hermano cerca su nuca— ¿Lovino? No deberías hacer fuerza demás.

—Ellos decían que estas saliendo con el alemán menor. —Con suavidad acercó su nariz hasta la cabeza del menor, para luego hundirla entre sus cabellos— Eso me molestó más que cualquier cosa.

—No es… —El cosquilleo que sentía en su cuello y en su cabeza le dificultaba unir las palabras— Sabes que no es necesario que te molestes por eso… Puede que me lleve bien con Ludwig, pero no es nada más que una amistad.

—Eso es lo que sientes tú, ¿pero y él? —Feliciano se giró hacia él, y para su sorpresa, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso qué importa? No viene al tema lo que Ludwig sienta o no.

—Claro que importa. ¡Y si luego él…! —Feliciano tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos. Lovino se quejó de dolor por lo bajo.

—Lovino. —Feliciano le miraba directamente a los ojos, por otro lado, Lovino desviaba la mirada a cada instante— Por favor mírame. —Luego de unos segundos se decidió por hacerle caso. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron— Lovino, siempre te amaré por sobre todos. Tú eres mi hermano.

El silencio invadió la sala por unos instantes.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me asusta —habló el mayor finalmente.

Feliciano se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Pocas eran las veces en la que su hermano se abría de esa manera. Se atrevería a decir incluso que aquellas oportunidades podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola mano.

Fijó su mirada en los labios de su hermano mayor y notó un corte que no había visto antes. Con suavidad posó uno de sus pulgares sobre el corte.

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho, la verdad.

—No me mientas.

—¿Qué gano con mentirte? —Lovino tomó la mano de su hermano y la besó en la palma.

Esta vez fue Feliciano el que corrió la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado. Lovino sonrió y besó su mano nuevamente.

—Basta por favor… —balbuceó el menor.

—Es extraño que seas tú el que pida que me detenga, siendo que siempre pides lo contrario.

—Por favor Lovino, estamos en la escuela.

—La última vez eso no pareció importarte. —El rostro de Feliciano se prendió en un instante, al recordar lo sucedido esa última vez.

—Acordamos no hacer más esto en la escuela.

Lovino suspiró—: Está bien. No intentaré nada. —Se alejó de su hermano y fue hasta la cama, donde se sentó nuevamente.

Feliciano dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la estantería y suspiró. Notó que sus manos temblaban y su rostro ardía, incluso sentía sus labios más secos de lo normal. Nuevamente había caído ante la tentación.

Rápidamente fue hasta la puerta y cerró con llave, luego fue a las ventana y corrió las cortinas para cubrirlas completamente, dejando la enfermería a oscuras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lovino.

—Esto es tu culpa —dijo acercándose hasta su hermano. Con brusquedad le empujó, recostándolo sobre la cama, luego él se subió y se sentó sobre sus caderas—. Hazte responsable ahora.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Tú dijiste…!

—¡Ya sé lo que dije! Ahora cállate y tómame. Esta vez sí que será la última. —El rostro de Lovino enrojeció al escuchar a Feliciano ser tan directo. Pero pronto sonrió.

—Si tanto insistes…


End file.
